


Pre-TIFF Ficlet

by hecklin11



Series: Charmie Ficlets [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: This is unbetaed.





	Pre-TIFF Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed.

“Are you excited for TIFF?” Pauline asked through the screen of his phone. “Ready for the media frenzy?” Her sister teased and Timmy suddenly wished she was with him in person.

Timmy laughed awkwardly. To be honest, he was more nervous than excited. Last year, he had someone who had guided him through it, made him calm down when he was nervous. He still wasn’t known back then. This time it would be different. The spotlight would be on him and the person he wanted to be by his side would no longer be there.

“I don’t know,” Timmy admitted. “Maybe in three days I will.”

“You’ll finally see him,” Pauline said, looking at him knowingly. “Does he know you’re already in New York?”

Timmy shook his head. He didn’t have the heart to tell Armie that he was back home because he knew that Armie would expect him to watch his play. Truth was, he wanted to watch the play so badly but he couldn’t. He was actually scared of facing Armie in person. He could fake it during his FaceTime session with Armie but in person would be different. He knew that once they talked in person, Armie would know right away what he really felt.

That he hadn’t moved on yet.

It was funny really. He was still stuck in the past. He was still stuck in that Italian summer. That was the reason why he was staying away from social media. He couldn’t bear to see the memories.

“You should tell him,” Pauline said, snapping him out his thoughts. “That you’re still in love with him.

Timmy shook his head vigorously. “Are you crazy? You know I can’t do that.”

Pauline frowned at him. “I don’t want you to be sad. Maybe if you tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way, you’ll start to move on.”

Timmy sighed deeply. His sister was right. He had to face his fears. He knew he was only scared because deep inside, he knew that Armie didn’t feel the same way.

He was about to respond to his sister when he heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors at the moment so he wondered who was at the door. Then a feeling of foreboding came to him as he frowned at his phone. Pauline was looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry mon cheri,” Pauline said. Timmy shook his head at his sister then said goodbye. He slowly walked to his door then peeped through the hole. He breathed deeply before opening the door.

“So are you going to hide here forever?” Armie asked as he stepped inside. He sounded pissed.

“I..I was,” Timmy started, suddenly lost for words as he looked at Armie. He looked so handsome and tanned and Timmy couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“You’re already here for a week, Pauline told me and I’m hurt I found out from her instead of from you,” Armie said in a frustrated tone as he sat down on the sofa.

Timmy swallowed hard. It was now or never.

“I was scared to see you,” he blurted out and Armie frowned at him, looking lost. “I’m scared that seeing you again will change everything.”

“Change everything?”

Timmy nodded. “God knows I tried so hard to move on from you,” he said as his heart tried to beat out of his chest. “And I know once I saw you again, I will be back again to square one. And I’m right.”

Armie remained quiet for a while and Timmy started sweating from nerves. He then watched as Armie stood up and walked towards him. Once Armie was in front of him, he cradled either side of Timmy’s face with his large hands.

“You and I both know that what we have two summers ago was just temporary,” Armie said softly, eyes full of emotion.

Timmy nodded, biting his lower lip as a single tear dropped from his left eye. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

“But what I feel for you will always be permanent,” Armie continued with a smile, his right thumb swiping the tear away.

“So are you softening the blow? Is this goodbye?” Timmy asked bravely. He was proud of himself that he didn’t choke on the words.

Armie shook his head. “This is me telling you that I want to be selfish because I want you to wait for me. But if you can’t, I understand. It’s going to be hard but I will learn to live with that.”

“Two summers ago, I met my soul mate and my best friend and I fell in love with him,” Timmy said as he had finally gotten the courage to say what was on his mind. He looked at Armie intently. “I can’t promise I can wait for you forever but what I can promise is to love you until my heart said no more.”

Armie nodded smiling widely as he leaned down and kissed Timmy deeply.

“I promise to be there before your heart said no more,” Armie whispered softly.

Timmy smiled against Armie’s lips.

He was under that peach tree again when Armie first said ‘I love you’.

Fin.


End file.
